La primera visita de Hiei al dentista
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Ay no! Hiei tiene caries, sus amigos lo tendrán k llevar al dentista, pero eso no será facil, averigüen como actuará Hiei ante la situación.Cap.FINAL T.T
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo… aquí les traigo otra de mis historias n.n, bueno,… este es un fic que divirtió a mi querida hermanita Sherlyn…, bueno, a ella k no le divierte n.nU, por fin terminé de escribirlo y aquí está… esperaré sus reviews… de nuevo les informo que los personajes de YU YU HAKUSHO no me pertenecen, yo solo creo historias…

**LA PRIMERA VISITA DE HIEI AL DENTISTA **

**Capitulo 1: ¡¡¡Valla sorpresa! **

9:30 am… casa de Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama disfrutaban un delicioso plato de helado.

-No está mal… -dijo el pelinegro de ojos rubíes mientras saboreaba el frío postre- sobre todo para haberlo hecho el deforme… -miró a Kuwabara-

-¡¿Cómo que deforme! –preguntó molesto al chico a su lado-

-Oigan chicos… no deberían pelear… -dijo cortésmente el pelirrojo-

-¡Ya… silencio…! Recuerden que están en mi casa… -agregó un ya impaciente Yusuke-

Rato después… solo Hiei estaba comiendo helado.

-…Mas…

-Oye Hiei ¡¿todavía quieres mas! –preguntó Yusuke sorprendido al ver que el chico de ropas negras le entregaba su recipiente vacío-

-Si.

-Hiei, yo te recomiendo que no comas mas…

¡¿Qué?... y por que no Kurama?...Yusuke sírveme más…!

-Jajajajajaja…el enano es adicto al helado –cantó Kuwabara riéndose tontamente… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente por los golpes que le había dado Hiei-

-¿Lo vez…?

-¡¡Cállate Kurama!… yo hago lo que quiero… ¡Yusuke ¿qué pasó con mi cosa fría y dulce! –pegó en la mesa con la cuchara-

-Ya te dije que se llama helado… -le entregó el recipiente lleno-

-Hiei… si sigues comiendo cosas dulces te saldrán caries… -dijo Kurama-

-Al diablo con eso… sea lo que sea… -siguió comiendo hasta que de pronto dejó caer la cuchara sobre la mesa y se agarró la mejilla izquierda con ambas manos-

-¿Que ya no quieres mas? – preguntó Yusuke a Hiei, pero este solo se puso de pie se dio la vuelta y pasó por encima de Kuwabara dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-

-Ay ay ay… ¿qué… a donde va el enano? –dijo sobándose la cabeza-

-¿Qué te pasa Hiei? –le pregunto Kurama-

-No es nada… -siguió su camino sin mirar a sus compañeros-

-¿A no? –preguntó Yusuke y a toda velocidad se paró frente a su amigo- pues yo creo k te duele algo… -sonrió maliciosamente- déjame ver… -trata de alcanzarlo, pero este lo esquiva y va a escapar por una ventana cuando a unos centímetros de ella cae de bruces en el suelo-

-¡¿Pero que dem…! –Kurama lo había sujetado de un pie con su látigo y en un rápido movimiento lo amarró totalmente dejándolo como gusanito-

-Valla… buena atrapada Kurama…

-¡¡Kurama… suéltame maldita sea! –gritaba y trataba de soltarse-

-No lo haré hasta que nos digas que te pasa…

-¡Kurama voy a matarte…!

-A ver… -Yusuke se coloca en cuclillas junto a Hiei - …abre la boca…

-¡¿Qué, yo no voy a… -Yusuke aprovechó el momento y le abrió la boca lo mas que pudo-

-…Fiuuuu… –silbó- … mira nada mas… -dijo mientras veía dentro de la boca de su amigo-

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono Kurama y Kuwabara mientas se asomaban también uno de cada lado de Yusuke-

-¡¡Ejenme encajj! (¡¡Déjenme empás!)

-¡Pero que sorpresa… el enano tiene caries…!

-Te dije que te ocurriría si comías demasiada azúcar… - dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio-

-Para este problema solo hay una solución… -en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta-

-Yo iré… -dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abre…- hola Keiko… -saludó a la chica que estaba en la entrada-

-Hola Kurama… ¿dónde está Yusuke? –preguntó sonriente-

-Bueno, el está…

-¡¡Suéltenme con mil diablos!

-¡Hiei… no escaparás…!

-¡Quieto enano!

-¿Pero que pasa…? –preguntó Keiko y corrió a la sala… casi cae de espalda al ver tal escenita… Hiei boca abajo enredado con el látigo de Kurama de pies a cabeza, Yusuke sobre su cadera y Kuwabara frente a Hiei agarrándolo por los hombros…, Keiko cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar-

-Ke… Keiko ¿por qué lloras?

-¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaa…! me cambiaste por Hiei… no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos Yusuke… buaaaa…

-Keiko, ¿de que hablas…? esto no es lo que tu crees… -mientras Kuwabara y Hiei escuchaban atentos la discusión y se reían de vez en cuando-

-¿A no…? Entonces quiero una buena explicación… -solloza mientras Yusuke buscaba apoyo de sus amigos-

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado… no olviden dejar un comentario… cualquiera… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… ya verán como se ponen las cosas…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos…, agradezco todos sus reviews…por eso, aquí está el segundo capi… espero lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 2: Mala suerte…**

-¡¡ Buaaaaaaaaaa…! me cambiaste por Hiei… no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos Yusuke… buaaaa…

-Keiko, ¿de que hablas…? esto no es lo que tu crees… -mientras Kuwabara y Hiei escuchaban atentos la discusión y se reían de vez en cuando-

-¿A no…? Entonces quiero una buena explicación… -solloza mientras Yusuke buscaba apoyo de sus amigos-

-A… pues verás…, yo…Kuwabara agarraba a Hiei mientras yo lo… -Keiko hizo pucheros y se soltó a llorar- ay no…Keiko… yo solo…

-Mejor yo se lo explico… -dijo Kurama dando un suspiro-

**Tres minutos después…**

-Con que era eso… -suspiró Keiko aliviada- pero si ese es el problema… Hiei solo tiene que ir al dentista…

-Nosotros lo sabemos…, pero el enano… -voltea a ver a Hiei que estaba colgado en el perchero junto a la entrada forcejeando con el látigo que lo tenía preso-

-Hiei nunca ha ido al dentista… -agregó Kurama-

-Valla… eso si es un problema.

-¡Suéltenme de una vez maldita sea! –gritaba una y otra vez el pobre Hiei-

-Por lo pronto hay que pedir una cita con el dentista… –Yusuke va hacia Hiei que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo y le tapa la boca con las manos-

-Yo me encargo de la cita, -dijo Keiko- pero ustedes tendrán que llevarlo al consultorio.

-Bien, pero no será fácil… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras volteaba a ver a Yusuke reclamar a Hiei que lo había mordido cuando le tapó la boca y a Kuwabara que no paraba de reír-

-Bu… buena suerte je je je je… –rió nerviosa y salió de la casa rumbo al dentista-

-Hiei si no cooperas te llevaremos a la fuerza…

-Hn… Kurama, eso quisiera verlo…

**50 segundos después…**

-¡Maldito Kurama…!

-¡Cállate enano… no quiero que nos descubran! –dijo un enfadado Kuwabara que llevaba a Hiei (que seguía amarrado) como costal de papas e iban brincando de azotea en azotea, mientras Yusuke y Kurama los ''vigilaban'' mientras caminaban por la calle-

-Yusuke… ¿por qué dijiste a Kuwabara que se llevara a Hiei, sabes que no llevan bien… -el pelirrojo miró dudoso al chico a su lado-

-Será divertido ver si se matan uno a otro… -ríe divertido-

-Por suerte le quité la espada a Hiei… -pensaba el lindo pelirrojo-

**Una hora después… por fin llegaron el consultorio dental…**

-Valla… por fin llegaron… -dijo Keiko cuando escuchó la puerta del consultorio- ¿dónde está Hiei? –preguntó al no ver al chico de negras ropas-

-Lo trae Kuwabara… mmm… ahora mismo han de estar bajando de la azotea…

-Ah… bue… ¡¿cómo que de la azotea!

-Como Hiei no quería venir, lo obligamos, y no creo que la gente hubiera reaccionado normalmente al ver a una persona amarrada de pies a cabeza con un látigo…, por eso no tenían que verlo y se me ocurrió que si alguien lo llevaba y venían para acá brincando de azotea en azotea no los verían… -dijo el pelinegro con voz animada-

-Desgraciadamente le tocó a Kuwabara traer a Hiei –Terminó la explicación el pelirrojo-

-Yusuke… ¿y no era mas fácil tomar un taxi? –cuestionó Keiko al chico con mirada acusadora-

-Si…, pero así no hubiera sido divertido. –sonrió cínicamente-

-Pues que diversiones más raras… a veces creo que no tienes más de siete años Yusuke…

-¡¿Qué cosa Keiko!

**Instantes después Kuwabara llegó con Hiei…**

-Urameshi… ya estamos aquí…

-Valla, ya era hora… -dijo Keiko y junto con los chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta- … ¿por qué tardaron tan…? ¡¿Pero qué les pasó! –gritó mientras Yusuke reía a carcajada suelta-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!… sólo mírense… Kuwabara… ¿te arrolló un camión de cosméticos o que?

-…Oye… Yusuke… no deberías reírte así de ellos… -Kurama volteó a verlos- ¡Jajajaja…! –acompañó a Yusuke con una gran carcajada-

-¿¡De qué demonios te ríes Kurama! –preguntó Hiei muy molesto; ante este hecho el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta y trató de callar a Yusuke…el pobre de Kuwabara estaba lleno de lo que parecían cremas faciales y varios golpes, y Hiei estaba enredado completamente con un tendedero lleno de ropa interior de mujer-

-¿Qué les sucedió? –preguntó Keiko mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo un poco de crema de la cara de su amigo-

-¡Todo es culpa del maldito enano!

-Hn… eso no es cierto… lo que te sucedió fue porque eres un tarado con muy malos reflejos…

-¡Dices eso por que a ti no te tocó enfrentarte con esa fiera…! –ninguno de los chicos podía entender lo que pasaba-… -suspiró-… a una calle de aquí el enano me pidió por enésima vez que lo soltara y como no lo hice el muy salvaje me mordió…

-Uy, que feo… ¿y por eso estás así? –preguntó Yusuke aguantando la risa-

-¡No te burles idiota, el enano me mordió justo cuando brinqué de azotea en azotea…

-¿Dejaste caer a Hiei?-el pelirrojo hacía un gran esfuerzo para no reírse-

-Si, pero cayó dentro del último departamento, por suerte la ventana estaba abierta…

-¿Y que hiciste después? –cuestionó Keiko-

-Pues ¿qué mas?… ir por el bulto… -señaló a Hiei que seguía muy ocupado tratando de desenredarse del tendedero-…, pero al entrar descubrí que era el departamento de una chica…que para mi mala suerte se estaba cambiando de ropa, así que en cuanto me vio dio un gran grito y empezó a arrojarme todo lo que había en su tocador… casi quedé inconsciente cuando me golpeó con un cajón en la cabeza… -les enseña a todos el gran chichón que tenía en la frente-

-¿Con un cajón?... jajajajajaja… -Yusuke no aguantó mas y comenzó a reír de nuevo-

-¡Ya cállate idiota!... hn… como pude escapé, pero ya a salvo me di cuenta de que había olvidado al bulto en el departamento, por lo que tuve que regresar por el…cuando por fin escapamos e iba a cambiar de azotea, el látigo con el que Kurama amarró a Hiei se enredó con un tendedero lleno de ropa…

-¿A si? ¿Y que mas pasó? –con la explicación, Kurama sintió mas ganas de reírse, pero se aguantó-

-Hn…perdí la paciencia y quemé el látigo, pero el estúpido lazo con el que me atoré me hizo caer… -agregó Hiei-

-Si, y como eres tan paciente… terminaste enredado nuevamente ¿verdad? –dijo Yusuke con una gran sonrisa- ayyyyy… hubiera dado lo que sea por verlos en ese aprieto jejeje… -rió-

-Bien, el doctor lo…lo… -la asistente del dentista al verlos no pudo terminar la frase…la habían sorprendido mucho, pero instantes después reaccionó- …el doctor lo atenderá ahora.

-Bueno Hiei…, es hora… -dijo el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas-

**Hola… que tal este capítulo… ¿les gustó, espero que si…, ahora esperen a ver la reacción de Hiei cuando llegue el dentista e intente atenderlo… esto estará bueno… esperen lo que sigue n.n.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi mina… aquí el siguiente capítulo… pobres de los chicos… lo que les espera…, bueno, lean y no olviden dejar reviews n.n**

**Capítulo 3: "La curiosidad mató al gato."**

-El doctor lo atenderá ahora. –dijo la asistente a los chicos-

-Bueno Hiei…, es hora… -dijo el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas mientras literalmente empujaba a su amigo dentro del consultorio-

-¡Yo no quiero entrar ahí!

-… ¿Que no quieres Hiei?... ¿es qué acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó Yusuke en tono de burla-

-Jajajaja… no pensé que el enano fuera tan cobarde… jajajajaja…

-¡¿Qué dijiste engendro! –Hiei se le iba a echar encima, pero Kurama pisó el lazo que aún lo sujetaba y el pobre de Hiei cayó de bruces en el suelo- …de…mo…nios…- dijo desde el piso-

-¡Estamos en un lugar público… mas vale que te comportes…! -contestó muy serio el pelirrojo-

-Ya me las pagarás… -Kurama lo desató y lo sentó en el asiento reclinable-

-El doctor te pedirá que abras la boca y tu deberás obedecerlo ¿entendido?... nada de morderlo, cortarlo con tu espada o matarlo… ¿está bien?

-Si, si… ya capté el mensaje…

-Hiei, quiero que me prometas que no vas a matar al doctor. –Kurama no estaba seguro de dejar al chico solo con el dentista-

-Si, como sea…

-Tranquilo Hiei… el dentista no es malo… -dijo Keiko sonriendo-

-Si claro, -dijo Yusuke- lo dices porque a ti no te ha atendido este doctor… - se agarró las mejillas con las manos- …este hombre es un salvaje… y siem… ¡ahhh! –Keiko le había dado un fuerte y disimulado pisotón- … ¡Keiko…!

-¡Cállate Yusuke… solo empeorarás las cosas…como siempre…! –le contestó muy molesta-

-¡…Keiko, tú…!

-Gracias por esperar… -el doctor había llegado justo a tiempo para detener la discusión de los chicos- … y bien… ¿quién es mi paciente, ¿serás tu Yusuke?

-No… -dijo 'escondido' detrás de Keiko- su paciente es el –señaló a Hiei que estaba sentado en el asiento reclinable-

-Yusuke… eres un cobarde… -dijo la chica al pelinegro en voz baja-

-No te apures pequeñín… yo te voy a ayudar…

-¿Pe-que-ñín?... –Hiei al escuchar esto se le iba a echar encima al doctor, pero afortunadamente su asistente lo llamó-

-Disculpe doctor… tiene una llamada…

-Gracias, ahora mismo voy… -miró a Hiei y le acarició la cabeza- no me tardo pequeño… -salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en ese instante todos los chicos trataron de detener a Hiei, que se preparaba para destruir todo el lugar-

-¡Tranquilo Hiei… cálmate! –pidió Yusuke-

-¡¿Pequeño, ahora te mostraré quien es pequeño! –Hiei estaba luchando por soltarse- ¡¡déjenme con un demonio!

-Vamos Hiei, no exageres… no es para tanto –trataba de tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo-

-Si enano…mientras mas te alteras mas pareces un niño… -Hiei miró a Kuwabara y lo golpeó en la cara-

-¡¡Cállate idiota! –dijo Hiei…,por suerte el comentario de Kuwabara lo había distraído de su propósito-

-Ya está bien… -dijo Kurama soltando a su amigo-

-Eso parece. –Yusuke lo soltó también-, pero ¿sabes?... –miró al pelirrojo y luego señaló a su otro amigo en el suelo- creo que Kuwabara también necesitará ayuda del dentista… después de ese golpe comerá papilla de por vida… jajajajaja…

-Atatai… -Kuwabara se sobó el lugar del golpe y se puso de pie-

-¿Kuwabara estás bien? –preguntó Keiko-

-Si Kuwabara… dinos ¿cuántos dientes te quedan en su lugar? –preguntó Yusuke burlándose-

-¡Urameshi…!

En ese instante la asistente entró.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no pueden permanecer aquí…, tendrán que esperar afuera –miró a Hiei- ahora vengo a prepararte. –abrió la puerta y esperó a que los chicos salieran-

-Bien, vamos Yusuke… Kuwabara… -los llamó Keiko y los tres salieron-

-Compórtate ¿quieres?... te esperaremos afuera… -Kurama miró a Hiei de nuevo y luego salió… El pelinegro se había quedado solo-

-Hn… -dijo y se recostó en el asiento…observó detenidamente todo el lugar… fijó su atención en la lámpara que sobrepasaba su cabeza… la inspeccionó y sin querer la encendió, quedando deslumbrado por la fuerte luz- ¡Agg… maldita cosa! –empujó la lámpara con fuerza y se talló los ojos-

La lámpara se estrelló con una mesa cercana que tenía varios instrumentos, que, por el impacto cayeron al suelo; Hiei, aún deslumbrado intentó recogerlos, pero como no veía nada, terminó cayéndose del cómodo sillón.

-¡Maldita cosa acolchonada! –dijo, se puso de pie rápidamente y su cabeza chocó con la lámpara- ¡agghh…maldito sol artificial! –retrocedió un par de pasos, pisó el pedal que hace funcionar el taladro y este empezó a vibrar-

-Hn… no me asustas… -pisó con mas fuerza el pedal y el taladro empezó a moverse por el suelo como si estuviera vivo- ah, con que quieres revelarte… -quiso agarrar su espada, pero recordó que Kurama se la había quitado en casa de Yusuke - ¡maldición!... ¡estúpido Kurama!

El taladro se estaba acercando a sus pies, y él, para 'defenderse' intentó pisarlo, pero solo consiguió trabar el pedal y hacer que el taladro se volviera ''loco''.

-¡Tu nunca podrás ganarme! –literalmente se le echo encima y empezó a dar vueltas por el suelo del consultorio tratando de 'defenderse' y tirando todo a su paso-

-Bien, ya estoy aquí. –dijo la asistente mientras abría la puerta del consultorio- ahora voy a… -vio que Hiei estaba en el suelo enrollado (otra vez) con el cable del taladro agarrándolo con ambas manos y con este a poca distancia de su rostro- ¡¿qué pasó aquí! –gritó y los chicos que estaban afuera se asomaron para ver que había pasado-

-Hi… Hiei… ¿qué haces en el suelo? –preguntó Kurama muy sorprendido-

Hiei aventó el taladro hacia una esquina, se puso de pie y miró a Kurama y a los demás.

-El empezó –dijo con cara de niño bueno y señaló el taladro en el suelo-

-Si, si como no… -expresó Yusuke conteniendo la risa-

La asistente parecía estar en shock (de nuevo n.nU), cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se acercó a Hiei que estaba sacudiéndose la ropa-

-Uy… ahora si enano…

-Si… ya se armó la gorda Hiei… -Yusuke y los demás observaron como la asistente se ponía en cuclillas frente a el… creo que todos creyeron que lo regañaría…-

-…Ay pobrecito… te sentiste solo ¿verdad? – le sonrió y la acarició la cabeza-

Todos cayeron de espalda.

-¡¿Que! ¿sólo eso? –gritó Yusuke- cuando a mi me sorprendieron viendo los tenebrosos instrumentos me dio un sermón de hora y media…

-¡Así fue joven Yusuke, pero usted tiene muchos años mas que este pequeño…! por eso creo que ya es mas conciente de sus actos.

-Lamento mucho desilusionarla…, Yusuke no es conciente, es más, a veces creo que un niño lo es más que el… -dijo Keiko haciendo cara de resignación- si supiera las locuras que hace todo el tiempo…

-Ahh… Keiko… quieres ponerme en evidencia ¿verdad? –la miró el chico algo apenado y bastante molesto-

-¿Yo? No, para nada Yusuke…es solo que ya sabes como me encanta hablar y presumir de las babosadas que haces… -le sonrió satisfecha-

-¡Keiko… repite eso! –se acercó a su compañera de forma amenazante-

-Hm… ahora a parte de inmaduro, sordo… eres un caso perdido Yusuke…

-¡¡Keiko…!

-Joven Yusuke, si no se comporta tendré que pedirle que salga del consultorio –la asistente se había puesto de pie y parecía empezar a perder la paciencia-

-Bien, bien… ya entendí… Keiko…ya me las pagarás –esto último lo dijo a su amiga en un susurro-

-Quiero ver que te atrevas Yusuke… -Keiko no dejaba de sonreír-

Aunque Hiei estaba muy molesto prefirió callarse y ver discutir a la pareja…, parecía que eso lo relajaba un poco.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí… ¿estás listo amiguito? –preguntó el doctor a Hiei-

-Hn…

-Chicos salgan por favor, ya verán que terminaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… -dijo el doctor a los jóvenes-

-Está bien…vamos chicos. –Keiko llamó a sus amigos y todos salieron mientras la asistente recogía todo el desorden hecho por Hiei, incluyendo el taladro-

-Tranquilo… -dijo el doctor a Hiei- esto no te va doler nada… -lo recostó en el asiento y comenzó a trabajar-

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3… espero les haya gustado… esperen el siguiente… es el último T.T, pero no se preocupen… ya tengo nuevos proyectos.**

**Adiosin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola… como pasa el tiempo… u.u… ya es fin de semana y son la 3:24 de la tarde… y aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este fic…mmm les diré que en realidad era mas corto, pero por alguna razón… la inspiración llegó y se alargó un par de hojas jeje… espero les guste este capi, ya que es el último de este alocado fic, ya no los distraigo mas… lean y me dicen que les pareció ¿si? **

**Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews n.n me encanta que me platiquen, y si ustedes tienes ganas de leer un fic de algún tema en específico… díganmelo y haré lo posible por complacerlos… y no olviden escribir lo que les gustó mas del fic ¿okas? n.n **

**Capítulo 4: Dulce venganza.**

-Chicos salgan por favor, ya verán que terminaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… -dijo el doctor a los jóvenes-

-Está bien…vamos chicos. –Keiko llamó a sus amigos y todos salieron mientras la asistente recogía todo el desorden hecho por Hiei, incluyendo el taladro-

-Tranquilo… -dijo el doctor a Hiei- esto no te va doler nada… -lo recostó en el asiento y comenzó a trabajar… pero algo no previsto para Hiei sucedió- Bien, en lo que hace efecto la anestesia iré a llamar por teléfono con un paciente, por favor no te preocupes, no tardaré –el doctor le sonrió y luego salió junto con la asistente… Hiei estaba solo… de nuevo, pero ahora además empezaba a sentir la boca adormecida-

-Hn… estúpidos humanos…

Mientras, afuera del consultorio…

-¿Mm? El doctor salió junto con la asistente…

-¿Y eso que Kurama? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Nada, solo que Hiei se quedó solo de nuevo…

-Es verdad… hey Urameshi… ¿crees que haga alguna tontería?

-Pues conociendo a Hiei es muy probable… ¿Qué haremos¿Iremos a verlo?

-Yusuke, si el dentista llega y te ve dentro del consultorio te llamará la atención… -dijo Keiko mientras leía una revista-

-Keiko tiene razón Yusuke, pero de verdad me preocupa…

-¿Hiei te preocupa Kurama?

-En realidad Yusuke… me refería al consultorio y al resto de este lugar…

-Entonces ¿que les parece si no entramos al consultorio y solo escuchamos tras la puerta?

-Oh Kuwabara… me asombras… ¿pensaste en eso tu solito?

-¡Cállate Urameshi!

-Yusuke, sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer, será mejor que lo hagan pronto, el dentista no tarda en volver – dijo Keiko a sus amigos mientras cambiaba de página-

-Es verdad… vamos… -los tres chicos se acercaron a la puerta y pegaron la oreja-

-………………………………………

-No escucho ningún ruido… ¿Qué estará haciendo ese enano ahí adentro?

-Yo solo espero que nada malo…

-De seguro Hiei está planeando algo… -Yusuke imaginó a Hiei vestido de militar haciendo tácticas de guerra para poder matar al dentista y riendo como demente- debemos detenerlo…

Adentro, Hiei estaba aburrido y bastante acalorado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla, pero le costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo pues tenía el seguro puesto.

-Hn… ¡edtúbida vendana! (estúpida ventana)

-Mmn… está forcejeando con algo…

-Te lo dije Kuwabara… quiere matar al dentista… de seguro después nos tocará a nosotros… bueno, solo a ti por haberlo traído… -miró a Kuwabara-

-Pero si eso fue tu idea Urameshi…

-Esto es tonto… mejor entramos y vemos que pasa… -Kurama va a abrir la puerta, pero Yusuke lo detuvo-

-No lo hagas… puede ser peligroso…

-Oh genial… lo que faltaba… ahora Yusuke está paranoico… el dentista de verdad le aterra –pensó el pelirrojo-

-Mejor yo lo hago… -Yusuke agarró la perilla de la puerta y tragó saliva temeroso-

Adentro, Hiei por fin pudo abrir la ventana… encontró el seguro antes de romperla y se asomó para sentir la brisa.

Yusuke abrió temeroso la puerta y entró junto con Kurama y Kuwabara.

-¡Esto es peor… Hiei quiere escapar!… -gritó Yusuke- ¡a el! –se le echó encima junto con Kuwabara, pero el solo los esquivó y los pobres chocaron de cabeza contra la pared, y Kurama al verlo solo suspiró-

-¿Gué biablods des bada pad de idiogads? (¿qué diablos les pasa par de idiotas?)

-Hey enano… ¿en que idioma nos hablas he? –preguntó Kuwabara mientras se ponía de pie junto con Yusuke y se sobaba la cabeza-

-¡Cádate defogme!

-Lo mas probable es que Hiei esté anestesiado y por eso no puede hablar… -Kurama hizo un rápido análisis-

-¿A si? –Yusuke se le acercó a Hiei y se paró junto a el y le empezó a tocar las mejillas con el dedo índice- ¿no sientes nada verdad Hiei?... jejeje… ven Kuwabara…

-A ver Urameshi… -Kuwabara se acercó también y empezó a tocar a Hiei como lo hacía Yusuke- Jajajaja… es divertido… -a Hiei le empezó a palpitar la venita de la sien-

-Yo no creo que hacer eso sea conveniente chicos…

-Oh vamos Kurama… no pasa nada… -dijo Yusuke-

Hiei estaba a punto de matar a golpes a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, pero para suerte de ellos se escucharon los pasos del dentista y su asistente que se acercaban.

-Ya viene el doctor… -Kurama corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró bien-

-¿Urameshi que haremos? –Preguntó Kuwabara temeroso y miró a su amigo-

-La ventana Kuwabara… -Dijo Yusuke y junto con Kuwabara y corrieron a asomarse por ella-

-¿Eres idiota o que¡Es un segundo piso!

-Hm… pues entonces procura no caer de cabeza y ya… -Yusuke arrojó a su amigo y luego se aventó el-

-¡Yusuke… Kuwabara! –Kurama corrió y se asomó por la ventana también-

-Hn… ogadá de maden… (hn… ojalá se maten…)

La puerta se abrió y entró el dentista junto con su asistente.

-Joven ¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó el doctor al pelirrojo al entrar al consultorio-

-Yo… escuché ruidos extraños y vine a ver si algo ocurría…

-Hm… ¿es algo del paciente?

-Eh… si… yo soy… soy su hermano mayor… -Hiei lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y luego miró al doctor-

-Este humano está realmente idiota si no nota la diferencia entre nosotros… -pensó Hiei-

-Me alegra que te preocupes así por tu hermano… -el doctor sonrió-

-Si… de verdad es un humano idiota… ¿no será de la familia de Kuwabara? –habló Hiei para sus adentros-

-Bueno, ahora debo terminar de atender a tu hermanito, has el favor de salir…

-Está bien…

-¿Y disculpa…?

-¿Si?

-¿No había nadie mas aquí? Juraría que escuché más voces…

-Eh… no, no había nadie mas…

-Ya veo, debió ser mi imaginación… por cierto ¿Yusuke y su amigo donde están? No los vi en la sala de espera…

-Ah… ellos… iban de salida cuando los vi… -sonrió nervioso y miró la ventana de reojo-

-Gracias.

Kurama salió y en eso vio llegar con Keiko a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

-¡… no vuelvan a hacer esas locuras! –Keiko regañaba a Kuwabara mientras le limpiaba la cara con su pañuelo y el se quitaba de la ropa algunas ramitas… al parecer habían caído sobre un montón de arbustos-

-Pero si Urameshi fue el que me aventó…

-Si Keiko, logramos huir de milagro…

-¿Milagro? Pero si casi me matas cuando me lanzaste por la ventana…

-El caso es que escapamos, pero Kurama no saltó…

-Claro que no lo hizo Yusuke… Kurama si es inteligente… -Keiko lo miró-

-De seguro ahora está siendo torturado por el dentista –se imaginó a Kurama atado al asiento reclinable y al doctor con un taladro gigante- por eso teníamos que escapar… y la ventana era la única opción…

-Esa no es excusa Yusuke… además debes de dejar de ver tanta tele… Kurama está allá –Keiko señaló al pelirrojo que se les acercaba-

-¿Kurama estás entero?

-Si¿por que no lo estaría Kuwabara?

-¿Cómo te salvaste del dentista? –Preguntó Yusuke-

-Solo le expliqué lo que pasó… y no me dijo nada…

-¿Ya lo ves Yusuke idiota? –le susurró Keiko-

Minutos después…

Yusuke movía el pie con insistencia y Kuwabara caminaba de un lado a otro-

-Yusuke ya deja de mover el pie…, me estás poniendo nerviosa…–Keiko dijo al pelinegro sentado a su lado en la sala de espera-

-Keiko, sabes bien que no me gustan los consultorios dentales… menos con este doctor…

-A mi tampoco me gustan…, me dan escalofríos y por eso no puedo quedarme quieto –agregó Kuwabara-

-Yusuke creo que exageras… este es un buen doctor –Kurama le decía divertido-

-Pues a mi no me lo parece… -Yusuke se cruzó de brazos-

-Kurama tiene razón, exageras demasiado Yusuke…, además no has venido tantas veces… -dijo Keiko-

-¿78 veces te parece poco?

-¿78¿es verdad eso Urameshi?

-Si, y eso que solo fue hasta sexto año de primaria… ahora ya hasta perdí la cuenta…

-De seguro comías muchos dulces ¿verdad Yusuke?

-No fue por eso Kurama, todas las veces que vine fue por culpa de Keiko… sus cachetadas de verdad hacen mucho daño… -dijo en tono informativo-

-¡Deja de inventar cosas sobre mi Yusuke! –Keiko lo golpeó con una revista que acababa de empezar a leer-

-… ¿Lo vez?... te digo Kurama… las mujeres son peligrosas…

-Jejeje… -rió divertido el pelirrojo… de pronto se abrió la puerta del consultorio-

-Bien, ya terminamos –dijo la asistente dejando pasar a Hiei. Un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras el chico de ropas negras caminaba hacia sus compañeros-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…! –rieron Yusuke y Kuwabara… Hiei parecía empezar a enfadarse, pero como le había prometido a Kurama que se comportaría se tuvo que aguantar… por ahora, pues ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de ellos-

Hiei tenía adormecida la boca y la tenía llena de trozos de algodón.

-¿Verdad que no fue tan malo Hiei? –Keiko se le acercó y sonriente lo miró-

-Hn… -contestó y miró hacia otro lado-

-¿Pudiste soportar el dolor enano?... ¿no lloraste?... jajajaja…

-¡Ja, cualquiera puede soportar algo como eso… -Yusuke dijo en tono superior-

-Ne gas gagagan… (Me las pagarán) –susurró Hiei-

-¿Qué dijiste Hiei? –Kuwabara acercó su oreja a la boca de Hiei para escucharlo mejor- ¿Qué… no puedes hablar?... ¿te comió la lengua el gato?... JAJAJAJA…

Hiei estaba a punto de matarlo cuando…

-A ver… ¿Qué es esto? –la asistente había metido un abate lenguas en su boca- ay mira nada mas…

-¿Ue… ue enco? (¿que… que tengo?)

-¿Hace cuanto que no vienes al dentista?... tu también tienes caries…

-¿Eh… que tengo que?

-¿Tu también Kuwabara? –dijo Yusuke, y luego hubo otro silencio- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…! saldrás igual que Hiei… jajaja…

-A ver Yusuke… -ahora el doctor el que metía un abate lenguas en su boca- …mmm…tú también tienes caries… Yusuke ¿Qué acaso no te lavas los dientes tres veces al día?

-¿Eh?... io... (¿Eh?... ¿yo?)

-Señorita… -dijo a su asistente- prepárelos… los atenderé ahora.

-Si doctor… vamos jóvenes acompáñenme… -agarró a ambos chicos de un brazo a cada uno y los llevó dentro del consultorio-

-¡No, yo no…! –Yusuke trataba de huir-

-Ay Yusuke, no seas cobarde… me avergüenzas… -dijo Keiko sonrojada por la pena- vamos, entra ya… -ayudó a la asistente empujando a Yusuke por la espalda mientras el dentista se despedía de Hiei-

-Adiós chicos… joven cuide mucho a su hermanito…

-¿Hermanito? –preguntaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, así, con esa distracción, Keiko y la asistente del doctor aprovecharon para meter a Yusuke al consultorio-

-Cuide que se lave los dientes tres veces al día…

-Jejeje… eso haré… -el doctor dio media vuelta y entró al consultorio-

-Ah… bueno, no podrán atendernos a los dos al mismo tiempo…, así que… yo vendré después… como en diez años –agregó Kuwabara desde la puerta-

-¿Ji? (¿si?) –dijo Hiei y después le dio una gran patada en el trasero que lo hizo entrar en el consultorio y chocar con la pared; después cerró la puerta- ¡gamonos Kugama…, quiego guecogeg mi escaga… (¡vámonos Kurama…!quiero recoger mi espada…)

-Bien… ¿Keiko te quedarás?

-Si Kurama, yo esperaré a este par de cobardes…-sonrió y señaló a sus amigos con el pulgar- ah, y fue muy ingenioso lo que le dijiste al doctor… ¿cómo pensaste en eso?

-Jejeje… solo se me ocurrió…

-Ya veo –le sonrió-

-Gracias por todo Keiko.

-No hay de que… adiós.

Saliendo del consultorio solo se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-¡Nooo… prefiero luchar contra Toguro de nuevo!

**-**¡Sí…, yo también…!

-Oye Kuwabara… pero si tu no luchaste contra el…

-Ya lo se…, pero lo prefiero…

En la calle:

-Oye Hiei… -dijo a su compañero mientras caminaban rumbo a casa de Yusuke-

-¿Hn?

-Te ves muy gracioso…

-¡Ciegua na moca Kugama! (cierra la boca Kurama)

---FONDO---

-A ver Yusuke… abre la boca…

-¡No… déjenme…!

-¡Urameshi…ayúdame!

-Joven Kuwabara, por favor quédese quieto… usted será el siguiente.

-¡No quiero… sáquenme de aquí…!

-¡Keiko sálvame!

-¡Madura Yusuke!

-¡Mi Yukinaaaa…!

-¡Son unos cobardes…!

-¡Waaaaaaaa… mamaaaaaaaaá!

---FIN---

**Bueno, aquí termina esta historia… curiosa ¿no, ahora ir al dentista no será igual… n.n se los digo yo que desde que escribí esto ir al dentista ya no es lo mismo ú.ú…bueno, nos leeremos después.**

**De nuevo gracias por leer n.n y no olviden dejar reviews he… cuéntenme k les pareció…**

**Bueno, y por último agradeceré a cada uno de mis lindos lectores… a todos ¡DOMO ARIGATO!**

**Por antigüedad empezaremos n.n:**

**Rockergirl.- **eras la que me manda siempre el primer review… He visto k has leído muuuuuchos fics… eso es todo lo k haces?... si es así ¡QUE ENVIDIA!yo k haría por tener la oportunidad de leer tanto como tu eso es suerte > . Gracias por tus lindos reviews.

**Shizuka Jaganshi.- **Tienes razón, eso le pasa por comer helado… pero lo comprendo, por que también es mi postre favorito n.n

**Poupe Sora.-** Gracias por tu comentario, aquí está el siguiente capi.

**shunforever.-** Me encanta tu fic, no puedo evitar leerlo… está genial, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya dado risa… de hecho ese era el caso.

**Neko Zaoldieck.-** Agradezco mucho tu review, gracias por decir k me quedó lindo n.n

**Sonya-chanchan17.-** Me apena sobremanera el k haya entrado un virus a tu comp…. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, solo se paciente… lo k mas me duele es k no podrás actualizar pronto… no es justo… pero bueno, k se le puede hacer? Te cuidas mucho ¿okas?

**Marth.-**Hey no te preocupes… de k tengo proyectos los tengo, el caso es k les gusten, espero leas mi nuevo fic "Hoy conmigo… mañana ¿con quien?" y te divierta igual k este.

**Amberosse.-** Gracias por decirme k debería ser comediante… de hecho lo soy… (en la escuela y con mis 'hermanitas', pero si lo soy) me gusta hacer sentir bien a la gente, y nada lo expresa mejor k una gran sonrisa… espero k el último capi de mi fic te guste y esperaré tu siguiente review n.n

**A TODOS GRACIAS POR LEER n.n NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
